In recent years, due to progress in technologies such as a small-sized, densely-packed component or the like, an imaging apparatus such as a movie camera has reduced in size and weight. At the same time, a high magnification lens mounted on such a camera enables to shoot more precise images.
However, a small-sized apparatus having such a high magnification lens is likely to cause blurring during shooting video.
Therefore, a digital camera and a movie camera having a function for reducing such blurring have been popular, and there are various kinds of functions for image stabilization.
For example, image-stabilizing system by using full digital processing detects a motion between images that are output with use of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device). The system outputs an image stored in a feed memory by moderating a motion vector of the detected motion in a horizontal range and a vertical range.
Also, a lens shift-type image stabilizer includes plural lenses in its lens barrel. The plural lenses include a correction lens in a form of an inertia pendulum which also has a biaxial operation mechanism. The use of such a correction lens eliminates blurring generated by a hand motion.
In addition, an image stabilization function with a large-area image sensor uses an image sensor that is larger than a normal effective display range (display size). The image stabilization function detects a motion with use of an acceleration sensor or the like and controls a read-out start position of pixels whose size are equivalent to the display size in the image sensor, based on a signal output by the acceleration sensor.
Also, there is a method for correcting blurring not on an imaging apparatus but on a playback apparatus. An image-stabilizing by using digital processing function on the playback apparatus detects a motion from a playback image of video output. After a read-out position of the image is determined in accordance with a motion vector of the image, the image-stabilizing by using digital processing function reads and controls a read-out start position of the image that has been accumulated in a feed memory.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of image-stabilizing by using digital processing on the playback apparatus. Blurring is appropriately suppressed in accordance with an overscan amount of a television to which a playback apparatus is connected.